Femigon
was a chicken-like kaiju that appeared in the TV series, The Return of Ultraman. Femigon appeared in episode 47. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 70 m *Weight: 50,000 t *Neck length: 20 m *Origin: Space History The Return Of Ultraman By the time Femigon appeared, the world was already clearly having a run of alien invasions, making Femigon‘s appearance significant as she was not connected to an alien, the first time this happened since Alien Nackle had appeared. As Hedeki Go was flying with a fellow MAT member, the other person began acting very strange and Go had to eject both of them. Later, while♙MAT was on a normal patrol, a jet plane suddenly erupted out of the clouds, nearly crashing into them, because someone back at base hadn’t put radar on to keep them alerted. Femigon chose to make her presence known in the middle of the night, attacking an industrial district. The sea dragon unleashed her powerful flames on the surrounding oil tanks, sending pillars of flames shooting high into the night sky. MAT soon arrived to fight the behemoth and gave her everything they had but their assaults did nothing but further anger the sea monster. During the attack, Femigon chose not to fight back and fled. Later, as Go and another MAT member enjoyed the beach, Femigon once again emerged to destroy all in her path with her flames. Go rushed to fight and the rest of MAT soon showed up to battle the sea dragon but this time, she returned fire, sending one of them down. Seeing this, Go transformed into Ultraman Jack and saved them before attacking Femigon, grabbing her by the neck and pummeling her till she threw him overhead. But as the beast charged, Jack sidestepped, sending Femigon crashing into a building. With Femigon down, Jack began throwing punches into her until he was knocked into a natural gas pipeline and as the monster attacked him, he grabbed the gas line and shoved it into her mouth. Choked by the poisonous gas, Femigon retreated and Jack tried to attack, only to be stabbed by her back spines, piercing his durable skin deeply. Jack collapsed wounded and the beast bit down on his head with her strong jaws, his color timer blinking. Femigon decided to head back to the sea, Jack following despite his injuries. He grabbed her by the tail and tried to pull her but was knocked off and Femigon resumed the fight but Jack caused her to smash her head on a rock, then bashed her head a few times himself. He then grabbed Femigon by the two things dangling from her lower jaw and tore them off. As the hurt monster tried to flee, Jack threw the Ultra Bracelet and obliterated the monster. From her body, an orb of light emerged and landed on shore as a young woman, who had somehow been cursed to transform into Femigon. While the girl was unharmed and still very much alive, Femigon was gone for good. Trivia *The head of Kingsaurus III was modified to make the head of the original Femigon suit. *Femigon would later inspired Birdon from Ultraman Taro. *The Femigon suit was later modified to create the monster, Orolonger, from Jumborg Ace. *Femigon's roar is a sped up Gabara roar. Ultraman Mebius Femigon reappeared in episode 33 of the series Ultraman Mebius. A spirit like alien creature made of fire, Femigon suddenly appeared during a dark night, after GUYS had taken a young women, Misa, to their HQ for testing, as she displayed some very odd Pyrokenetic abilities which she believed was from a demon possessing her. It appeared after flying across the landscape in the form of a blue fireball. Femigon was quickly attacked by GUYS, who shot the monster in the arm. But instead of continuing it's atatck, Femigon disappeared into thin air without a trace. Baffled by this, GUYS returned to base, only to discover that Misa was gone! Teppei looked for her in her room, but then she suddenly appeared behind him, with a wound on her arm. Teppei then realized Misa was the monster Femigon! That night, GUYS didn't know what to do. As they discussed, Misa appeared in her Femigon self! Femigon blew up nearby oil reserves, and ate the resulting fires for nurishment. GUYS were sent in, and Mirai became Ultraman Mebius to fight Femigon. However, the monster easily overpowered Mebius, so Mebius stood back and prepared to use the Mebium Beam, but Teppei intervened, not wanting his friend to be killed. Femigon blasted Mebius with more fireballs, and Mebius was forced to retreat. The following day, Teppei and Mirai eventually found a cure that could extract the Femigon monster from Misa. That night, Femigon appeared again to eat more flames, much to Teppei's dismay. Mebius appeared as well, and was able to hold off Femigon long enough for Teppei to use their new weapon; the Spirit Separator. Firing it at Femigon, the monster glowed a bit before Mebius used the Mebium Beam to destroy Femigon, but Misa was saved in the end. Trivia *In Ultraman Mebius, Femigon can spit fireballs instead of a stream of fire as with many other reappearing monsters. **The Head of the Femigon costume in Ultraman Mebius was modified for the head of Black King in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *Although not physically seen, Femigon is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *Strangly despite being called a spirit, her design resembles a chicken. Powers and Weapons *Flames: Femigon can breath fire from her mouth. **Fireballs: In Mebius her fire breath is replaced by fireballs. *Eye Darts: Femigon can shoot tiny light red energy darts from her eyes. *Back Spikes: The red spikes on Femigon's back are sharp enough to stab Ultras. *Assimilation: Femigon can find and use the body of a host to hide herself. It seems the host must be female however. *Will-O'-The-Wisp Form: To travel large distances in reasonable time, Femigon can transform into a will-o'-the-wisp-like form. Femigon Flame.png|Flame Femigon Fireball.png|Fireball Femigon Eye Darts.png|Eye Darts Femigon Back Spikes.png|Back Spikes Femigon Will-O'-The-Wisp Form.png|Will-O'-The-Wisp Form Gallery Femigon 2.jpg Femigon 3.jpg Femigon 4.jpg Femigon 5.jpg Femigon 6.jpg Femigon 7.jpg Femigon 8.jpg Figure Release Information Femigon X-Plus.jpg|A X-Plus Femigon Figure Femigon toy.jpg|A M1 Femigon Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Water Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju